


Prends ma main

by vogue91fra (vogue91)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Affection, Family Feels, Ficlet, Gen, Pre-Canon
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:47:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23697967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91fra
Summary: Un soupire.Désormais il avait appris à reconnaître les déclarations de sa maîtresse.Et ce soupire signifiait dédain, ennui, frustration.Cette paresse, tellement typique de l’aristocratie.
Comments: 1





	Prends ma main

**Author's Note:**

> Je ne suis pas de langue maternelle français, et je n'ai l'ai pas étudié depuis 10 ans. C'est seulment une manière de m'entraîner. J'espère que soient au moins compréhensibles. Ne soyez pas trop dur avec moi :')

**Prends ma main**

Un soupire.

Désormais il avait appris à reconnaître les déclarations de sa maîtresse.

Et ce soupire signifiait dédain, ennui, frustration.

Cette paresse, tellement typique de l’aristocratie.

Même penser à choses de ce genre, lui donnait envie de se punir, mais il décidait qu’il aurait repoussé de quelques heures sa mortification.

Il était un elfe de maison, il devait se faire du mal parce qu’il avait osé penser du mal de la maîtresse.

Mais, avant, il devait lui obéir.

« Kreacher ! » cria Walburga Black, avec d’un ton strident. Il alla vite, en se confondant en courbettes et cris de soumission.

« Oui, maîtresse. » il répondit, avec d’un ton de voix étouffé.

Ce moment-là, dans le salon, il put percevoir clairement la raison parce que sa maîtresse l’avait appelé.

Il n’était pas encore pleurs, il était plus un gémissement, une plainte, mais sa maîtresse et lui savaient exactement ce à que menait.

Il était quelque chose déjà expérimentée avec Sirius, et Kreacher rappelait les cris, tellement démesurés pour l’enfant, et il rappelait Walburga essayer en vain de le calmer, quitte à renoncer, en évoquant comme excuse une profonde migraine.

Sans atteindre autres ordres, il alla vite vers la chambre de l’enfant.

Il entra lentement, en essayant de ne faire pas de bruit, de ne l’effrayer pas.

Il s’approcha au berceau, et il resta longtemps en le regardant.

Il était différent du maître Sirius. Ses yeux n’avaient pas ces étincelles de vie, ce sursaut qu’il reconnait clairement dans les iris grises de l’autre.

Ils étaient... absorbés. Profonds, sombres, ils semblaient le scruter pour comprendre ses intentions. Comme si, tellement petit, il établait si le faire confiance.

Son lamentation s’estompa, alors qu’il restait enchanté à regarder l’elfe. Kreacher se sentit consterné, désormais habitué à voir accueilli son aspect insolite avec les pleurs.

Pour un moment, aucun des deux bougea, mais ils continuèrent à s’étudier, dans un tacite débat pour établir qui aurait fait le premier pas.

En fin, Regulus fait un bruit incohérent, et tendit la main, étrangement maigre, vers l’elfe.

Kreacher retint son souffle, mal préparé à ce geste. Ensuite, en grimaçant alors qu’il essaya de sourire, il lui tendit un doigt, parce qu’il le serrât.

Regulus ne fonda pas en larmes. Ni à ce moment-là, ni jamais quand avec lui y été cet elfe, sévère et peu enclin à l’affection.

Entre eux était passé quelque chose, dans cet échange de regards ils s’avaient reconnu l’un dans l’autre.

Kreacher avait été toujours heureux de servir la noble famille Black.

Cependant, jusqu’à ce moment-là, il ne pouvait pas expliquer la raison.

Maintenant il savait ça.

Il allait continuer à vivre dans cette maison, pour servir autant générations de Black que les années l’auraient concédé.

Il allait les servir, mais il allait être serf seulement de cet enfant avec les yeux sombres, le premier à lui tendre la main.


End file.
